minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft Reality
Minecraft Reality is a mod created by Pyrostar. Mod Summary Minecraft Reality creates 9 new dimensions within one's world. These dimensions are filled with dozens of new blocks and mobs to encounter. On top of that, the build height has been increased to 3 times normal, which was added to access one of the new dimensions. Dimensions The Labryinth The Labryinth is a maze-like dimension located deep within some asteroid. The walls mainly consist of Daedaluim and Subterrite Ore. Maybe the maze's walls hide rarer bounty... How to Access Build a Labryinth Gate and a Labryinth Key to open it. The Labryinth Gate is built like this: top row: 3 stone, middle row: stone, block of gold, stone, bottom row: 3 stone. The Labryinth Key is built like this: top row: 3 gold, middle row: blank, gold, blank, bottom row: blank, 2 gold. While holding the Key, right-click on the gate to permanently open it. Crimson Haven The Crimson Haven, or simply Haven, is a dimension covered in fields of Pale Soil and veins of Redstone Ore. It seems to have no inhabitants at all. But wait: if Redstone is activated here, the surrounding area will burst to life with varied flora and fauna. How to Access Build a 5x5 square on the ground with wood. Put a Redstone Torch on all the corners. The portal will activate until it is turned off by removing a torch. The Alter The Alter is a desert dimension, covered in Starsand. (The name is based of alter or alternate, not altar.) It is, however, more populated than the initial Haven dimension, and Chronorium Ore and Quantumstone Ore are found in this dimension. How to Access Make a 6x6x6 cube of sand or sandstone. Seal it up, then fill it with water. The water will drain out, and the portal to the Alter will appear inside the cube, even if the side is broken. The Blitzkrieg The Blitzkrieg is a snowy area- at first. Digging down reveals hot springs filled with the warm Red Ice and frigid Zeromagma, which freezes anything it touches. Also, at the highest points, rare Lightning Shards can be found. How to Access Build a stack of iron as tall as the game will allow. As such, it is reccomended to create the portal in Creative Mode. Wait for a lightning storm. Lightning will strike the stack, and it will be destroyed as the portal appears. The Edge The Edge Dimension is a dimension of light and darkness, a pocket dimension where the Overworld meets the Nether. Raw Ebonite and Raw Ivorite are hidden among the dimension, guarded by Edge Sentries. How to Access Craft an Edge Sword. This is created by crafting a sword of any tier with 4 Glowstones and 4 Netherrack. Dig a hole with the resulting sword to open a portal. The Shatter The Shatter is a heavily forested dimension, full of Crackle Trees, Burrowroot Trees and Soloak Trees. Be wary of the wood-eating Shattermites, and try to find some rare plants and minerals! How to Access Find a tree, then surround the base with Glowstone. Use Bonemeal on it everyday for 3 days, after which blue and black apples will grow on the tree. Eating a Blue Apple warps you to the Shatter, and eating a Black Apple brings you back. The Paradox The Paradox is a bizarre dimension that contains Paradoxstone. This corruptive mineral damages anything it touches, and it has wild and varied effects on anything outside the dimension. There's likely more to the Paradox than this enigmatic rock. How to Access Craft a Paradox Vortex, a large tornado-like object that absorbs anything it touches. It is built by surrounding an End Portal Frame with Gold and Obsidian. Once the Paradox Vortex absorbs 15 blocks or mobs, it settles down and turns into an unbreakable portal. Cyber Realm The Cyber Realm is an advanced dimension full of metals and robotic mobs. Silicon veins run rampant through this world, and one may also find Circuitonium and Mechastone Ore deeper within the realm. How to Access Craft a Magnet, then craft a Nether Portal-like construct out of iron blocks. Use the Magnet on the portal to activate it. WARNING: Do not bring the Magnet through the portal, as the Cyber Realm erodes while a magnet is in one's inventory. The Noble Isles The Noble Isles are a grouping of floating islands in the middle of a night sky-like area. These islands are populated with magnificent castles and ruins, some populated, some not. While the valuable new Shardite crystals lie deep in the islands, new mobs like Queensects and Necrokin Warriors will try to stop you at every turn. How to Access Create a staircase out of wool (any color) and gold. Then, place a door at the top. Opening the door will trigger the portal. New Additions New Blocks Labryinth *Locke Ore *Daedalium (ore and block form) *Subterrite (ore and block form) *Forbiddenite (ore and block form) *Prisonium (ore and block form) *Sealing Dust *Navi Agate *Secretite (ore, refined, and block form) *Revelite (ore, refined, and block form) Crimson Haven *Pale Soil *Pure Redstone (ore and block form) *Awakeningstone (ore and block form) *Revowood *Infected Revowood *Revowood Leaves *Redstone Flower *Signalite (ore and block form) *Awakened Soil Alter Blitzkrieg Edge Shatter Paradox Cyber Realm Noble Isles New Items/ Weapon Tiers Labryinth *Labryinth Map *Key of Sealing *Key of Releasing *Scrappy Cloth *Shriveled Meat *Shriveled Fruit *Ruined Bone *Minetaur Horn *Daedalium-tier weapons and armor *Subterrite-tier weapons and armor *Forbiddenite-tier weapons and armor *Prisonium-tier weapons and armor *Minetaur-tier weapons and armor *Secretite Wand *Revelite Lantern *Labryinth Relic (boss reward) Crimson Haven *Redseed *Adventurer's Whip *Redstone Amplifier *Nanobeacon *Redstone RC Switch *Acid Barb *Used Acid Barb *Crimbat Wing *Urizonian Garb *Urizonian Spear *Urizonian Gem *Pure Redstone-tier weapons and armor *Awakeningstone-tier weapons and armor *Revowood-tier wepaons and armor *Signalite-tier wepaons and armor *Urizonian-tier weapons and armor *Haven Relic (boss reward) Alter Blitzkrieg Edge Shatter Paradox Cyber Realm Noble Isles New Mobs Labryinth *Labryinth Prisoner *Keeper *Hightower *Maze Guardian *End Thief *Secretite Wraith *Revelite Wraith *Minetaur *Lord Minetaur (boss) Crimson Haven *Adventurer *Crimbat *Vileflower *Dodo *Redstone Hound *Urizonian *Urizonian Queen (boss) Alter Blitzkrieg Edge Shatter Paradox Cyber Realm Noble Isles Category:Minecraft Reality Category:Dimensions Category:Mods Category:Megapage